


Good Boy

by rorypudds



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, D/s dynamic, Daddy Kink, M/M, Pure Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 08:50:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5822239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rorypudds/pseuds/rorypudds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'It’s just supposed to be Daddy and I,' He thought, 'Not Arin, the person who I see every day, the person who can make me laugh, no matter what. The person whose face and body I admire and sometimes think about with a hand around my cock…'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> wooo! this is my first fic! yay!  
> i cannot get enough polybomb and i couldn't find enough so here y'all go you sinners.

     Dan kneels on the floor. He feels the carpet pricking into his knees. Still, he kneels patiently, waiting. He had been told, no, commanded, to kneel in Brian’s office. He had also been told to strip, to be a good boy and listen to Daddy. Dan wants to be a good boy.  
     His dick twitches between his legs from what his mind is imagining Brian doing to him. His mind wanders to thoughts of their previous sessions. Brian teasing him mercilessly. Brian facefucking him. Brian’s nice, hard cock pounding deep into his ass…  
     Dan hears voices coming towards the office. “I’m glad you could come over to work on this. Dan is already in there,” Brian’s nasally voice drifts towards him.  
     “Yeah, we need to get –“ Arin steps into the room. He stops at the sight of Dan, hard and kneeling on the floor. He opens his mouth, prepared to talk, but nothing comes out.  
     Brian steps in and closes the door behind him. He whistles softly, “Just look at him”  
     Dan starts to blush. This isn’t normal; this isn’t how things are supposed to go. 'It’s just supposed to be Daddy and I,' He thought, 'Not Arin, the person who I see every day, the person who can make me laugh, no matter what. The person whose face and body I admire and sometimes think about with a hand around my cock…'  
     “Holy fuck,” Arin whispers, a flush spreading across his cheeks. Dan watches Arin’s eyes wander to his body, stopping on his dripping dick. Arin licks his lips.  
     “He’s so pretty, isn’t he?” Brian murmurs, stepping closer to Arin. Dan already sees the beginnings of a bulge starting in Brian's pants.  
     Arin hesitates, but then he starts to speak. “Fuck yeah he does. So fucking pretty,” He glances at Brian, “But… Why?” He flushes harder.  
     “What do you mean?” Brian steps closer. Dan can see the hunger filling his Daddy’s eyes.  
     “I… I… Um…” Arin stutters, his eyes drifting down to the floor.  
     “If you don’t want to…” Brian starts to say.  
     “No! No, I mean… Um…” Arin shyly looks up, and apparently that is all the confirmation Brian needs before he mashes their lips together.  
     Arin groans and passionately kisses Brian back. Brian runs his hands through Arin’s hair, pulling gently. Arin groans louder, which Brian takes as an invitation to shove his tongue into Arin’s mouth.  
     Dan watches all of this from his spot on the floor. His dick twitches as Arin clawed at Brian’s back, and Dan whimpers from the sensation. The two break apart at Dan’s outburst, Arin panting heavily and Brian just showing traces of pink on his cheeks.  
     “Oh, Danny, you’ve been such a good boy, waiting there until I say you can move,” Brian smirks as Dan shivers from the praise, “Would you like to join us, baby boy?”  
     “Yes, Daddy! Please let me move, Daddy, I promise I’ll be good!” Dan whimpers, looking up at Brian and Arin, both of whom have growing tents in their pants.  
     “Stand up, then” Brian commands. Danny automatically does what he says, obedience trained into him after many of their sessions. “Look how eager he is, Arin. So eager for us to fucking use him like the slut he is.” Arin’s breath hitches audibly at Brian’s words, but it is nothing compared to how Dan moans softly. Arin steps closer, but looks at Brian for permission before moving any further. “Go on, Arin” Brian smirks, thinking to himself how he might be able to train Arin as well.  
     Arin rushes towards the naked Danny. “Fuck dude…” He trails a finger across Dan’s chest, and a shudder runs through the older man. “I can’t fucking believe how good you look…”  
     “T-thank you, Arin” Dan murmurs, still trying not to move, as Brian hadn’t given him permission.  
     Brian slinks up behind Dan, running his hands across his back. “Arin, you don’t have to be gentle with our boy, you know,” He says as he roughly grabs Dan’s wild mane of hair and pulls on it. Brian’s actions cause a moan to fight its way out of Danny’s throat. “He’s not a porcelain doll.”  
     Arin takes advantage of the newly exposed skin on Dan’s neck and sucks on it, earning a small gasp from Danny. Arin feels Dan’s unclothed cock pressing up against his thigh, and bites down on the man’s neck, which causes Dan to buck his hips towards Arin.  
     This motion didn’t escape the watchful eyes of Brian, however. “Danny, you know better than that,” he growls into his submissive’s ear.  
     “AH!” Dan gasps as Arin bites down onto his throat again, “I’m sorry, Daddy! I promise I’ll be good!” he babbles out.  
     “You better be…” Arin murmurs around Dan’s throat, his voice dropping a couple octaves.  
     Brian twists Dan around and attacks his mouth with his. Immediately, Dan opens his mouth and lets Brian explore his mouth with his tongue. Dan’s light, breathy, musical moans contrast with the low moans Brian let out occasionally. The mashup of their moans cause Arin’s cock to twitch, and he decides to grind it up against Dan’s ass.  
     Danny groans into Brian’s mouth, and drops his head onto his Daddy’s shoulders. “Daddy… Arin… fuck…” He breathes out shakily.  
     “On your knees,” Brian growls into Dan’s ear. The submissive’s eyes open wide, and he slides down just as his Daddy ordered. Arin runs his large hand through Danny’s hair, looking down at him with more than lust in his eyes.  
     Dan returns Arin’s gaze. 'Am I really doing this?' Dan thinks, 'Am I really going to fuck my best friend?' Brian watches from his sport, watching the gears turn in his boyfriend’s head. He decides to stay back, to let these two sort their stuff out.  
     Arin kneels down slowly, taking the skinny man’s face in his hands. Dan nuzzles into Arin’s touch, closing his eyes and sighing. Arin brings his face closer to Danny, stopping only a few inches from his face, his heart pounding furiously in his chest. “C-can I kiss you?” Arin whispers.  
     Dan nods meekly. Arin nervously presses their lips together, soft and sweet. Their lips move together slowly, tentatively, with that hint of something more than just lust. Arin’s tongue swipes against Dan’s bottom lip, asking for permission to deepen the kiss. Dan opens his mouth, glad to oblige.  
     Arin moans and shoves his tongue into Danny’s mouth. Dan’s arms shoot up and his hands tangle into the younger’s soft hair. Their tongues mingle together, Dan loving the way Arin tastes, wondering how his cock tastes, wondering how it looks and how it would feel in his mouth.  
     Brian watches as they make out. His heart flutters in his chest at the sight. “Are you two quite done?” He smirks, palming at his growing bulge. The younger men part, flushing, looking at Brian.  
     “Sorry, Daddy…” Dan whispers, his eyes fluttering down to the grungy carpet.  
     Brian walks slowly towards the boys on their knees. Arin looks up at him, confused but still excited. “Arin, get up,” Brian growls. He does as the older says, wondering what was going to happen next. “Stand there,” Brian points, and Arin obeys, his eyes flitting between him and Danny.  
     Brian shuffles through his desk drawer, causing Danny’s head to bounce up. Brian pulls out a collar, black leather. Dan smiles slightly, and he sees Arin’s bulge twitch in his pants.  
     His Daddy taps his fingers against his thigh, beckoning his baby boy, who bounds over eagerly, knowing that the fun was just beginning. Dan leans his head forward, allowing Brian to buckle the collar around his neck. Arin’s breath hitches at the sight, and decides to start dancing his fingers over his clothed erection.  
     Brian sits down into his desk chair, spreading his legs slightly. “Baby boy, what do you think we show Arin just how good you are?” He asks, his head cocking slightly to the side. Dan’s eyes light up, and his hair bounces all around as he shakes his head up and down. Brian’s eyes soften momentarily. “Get me out” He commands, the softness from the moment before gone, now replaced with his more dominant personality.  
     Dan responds almost immediately, so eager that his fingers fumble on the button on Brian’s jeans, but his perseverance shows and he succeeds. He slowly pulls the zipper down, looking up at his Daddy with unbroken lust. Arin starts to move closer as Dan’s fingers ghost along the oldest man’s boxers, already damp with precum. Brian grabs onto Danny’s hair roughly, earning a squeak, as he growls, “Stop teasing. Get to it.”  
     Danny fishes Brian’s mostly hard cock out of his boxers. He stares momentarily. No matter how many times Dan has seen it, he’s still surprised at just how pretty it is. Brian tugs on his hair once again, a signal that he should’ve started already. Dan licks up the shaft from bottom to top, and he hears another zipper as he starts running his tongue around the red head. Brian groans as he puts the head into his mouth, his head leaning backwards.  
     “Shit, is he that good?” Arin says, his voice dropping further. Danny moans around the tip at the sound, causing Brian to groan in response. Brian grabs onto Dan’s head, forcing him down further onto his dick. He looks up at Arin, his blue eyes clouded with lust. He just nods. Arin spits onto his hand messily, and wraps it around his aching cock. He groans simultaneously with Brian.  
     Danny swirls his tongue along the vein running under his Daddy’s member. He looks up at Brian, pride swelling through his chest because this is all his work, it's him getting Brian off. His eyes drift to the side, where Arin has moved, and he stops momentarily, staring at Arin’s penis, precum beading at the slit. Brian notices, and lifts Dan off of his cock, which causes Danny to whine in disappointment. Brian slaps him across the face, the sub’s head twisting to the side as a moan forces its way out of his throat. “Be satisfied with what we give you,” Brian warned.  
     “I’m sorry, Daddy! You just taste so good!” Danny whines, turning his head to look up at Brian. “I’ll be a good boy!”  
     Arin moans off to the side, his hand starting to move faster up and down his cock. “Now, why don’t you go pay attention to him?” Brian asks, tilting his head towards Arin.  
     Dan shuffles over to Arin on his knees, and looks up at him under his eyelashes. “Can I suck you off, sir?” He asks demurely.  
     “Fuck yes, Danny, please” Arin says, his voice close to a whine. Dan smiles up at him, takes Arin’s hands away from his dick and starts to kiss softly up and down the shaft. Arin groans, his hands twisting into Dan’s hair, light enough that he has enough freedom, but tight enough to show him who’s boss. Dan moves his head, his tongue lapping up the precum that dripped on the tip.  
     Brian watches his boys play as he shuffles through the drawer, looking for the lube that was hidden inside. He finds it, and Danny hears the unmistakable sound of the cap opening. He groans, and starts to take Arin’s dick into his mouth. Arin groans as his hands tighten in the man’s curly hair.  
     Dan feels wet fingers dancing between his ass cheeks. “You ready, baby boy?” Brian whispers, his fingers rubbing around the rim of his ass. Danny whines around Arin’s cock, which Brian takes as a yes and starts pushing his finger in. Arin whines at the sight, and pushes Dan’s head down further, causing the man to be sandwiched between the two, not sure whether to push back onto Brian’s fingers or go further on Arin’s cock. He decides on Brian’s fingers.  
     Brian notices what Danny is trying to do, and grabs onto his waist with his free hand, stopping him in his tracks. Dan lets out a noise that almost sounds like a sob. “Arin, slap him for me.” He growls. Arin untwines one of his hands from the mess of hair, looks at it, then looks up at Brian quizzically. “He’s being naughty. Naughty boys get punished.” He explains, his fingers still loosening Dan up. Arin still looks nervous, like he’s not sure if it’ll hurt him or if he’ll fuck up somehow. “Do it.” Brian commands, an edge to his voice that is unfamiliar to Arin.  
     Arin tugs Danny off of his cock. Dan whines and looks up at him, a pleading look in his eyes. Arin studies Dan’s face, his lips red and swollen from sucking of him and Brian, the hint of agitation where Brian had slapped him earlier. He also saw those deep chocolate eyes, the hint of stubble along his chiseled jawline…  
     “Fuck….” Dan moans as Brian adds another finger, his face contorting in a mix of pleasure and pain. “Arin. Please. I’ve been…” He moans as Brian slowly moves them in and out, “I’ve been bad. Please punish me, sir.”  
     Arin snaps at this, pulling his hand back and smacking Danny square across the cheek. Dan cries out, his moan a mixture of pleasure and pain. Arin’s hands grab his face, and he smacks the other side, a louder moan escaping Danny’s mouth. “You going to be bad again?” Arin murmurs, his hands grabbing onto Dan’s face.  
     “No sir!” Dan cries, his eyes shiny with the beginnings of tears, “I’ll be a good boy and listen to you and Daddy!”  
     “Good choice,” Arin growls and forces Dan back onto his cock as Brian decides that he’s ready for a third finger.  
     Dan feels overwhelmed. Arin tastes different than Brian, both share the same the same musky undertone, but in different proportions. His dick also has different proportions, not horrible, just different from Brian’s. Brian’s fingers brush up against a bundle of nerves and Dan cries out around Arin’s cock.  
     The oldest smirks, and presses against the spot harder. Dan tightens around the fingers and lets out one of the most erotic moans Arin has ever heard. “Look at our boy, Arin. He’s just falling apart between us, isn’t he?”  
     “God you look so good, Danny. So good swallowing up my cock like that,” Arin babbles, “Wish you could see yourself like this.” He starts to force Danny’s head up and down. Dan’s eyes roll up, so surrounded by Arin and Brian, his body wracked with pleasure, and Brian hasn’t even started to fuck him.  
     Wait.  
     Brian hasn’t started to fuck him.  
     Brian pulls his fingers out of Dan’s ass, causing a whine from the man. He slaps Danny’s ass lightly, and he wiggles around in response. Dan hears the lube click open again, and he shudders in anticipation.  
     He feels the blunt head of Brian’s dick press up against him, and he moans as Brian pushes it in, almost sweetly, the complete opposite of what’s to come. “I still cant get over how you just fucking take me,” Brian growls, leaning forward to fill Danny up.  
     “Holy shit...” Arin moans, the moans Danny is making vibrating through his cock, “You look so good.” Dan just moans mindlessly, the pleasure building up. Just fuck me already. He thinks, but he doesn’t dare move before his Daddy says so, not wanting to risk any more punishment. Arin continues to guide Dan’s head up and down his cock, babbling nonsense. “So fucking good between us… Fuck…”  
     Once Brian feels Danny has adjusted enough, he pulls out almost all the way, then thrusts back in - hard. Dan cries out, his hands moving up from the floor to hold onto Arin’s hips. Brian keeps up a steady rhythm, his hips smacking against Danny’s almost non-existent ass, his fingers gripping hard enough to bruise.  
     Arin smirks, “Just think, you had told me you had never experimented with ass play. Little did I know you were lying through your teeth,” He smacks Dan’s head softer than he had before, “You’ve been fucking Brian this whole time. You little slut.” The submissive’s eyes roll up into his head at the demeaning words.  
     Brian leans over Dan and presses his lips against Arin’s forcefully, causing a moan to come from the younger man. Their tongues danced together, but Brian easily dominated the kiss. They both increased their pace, pounding into Dan furiously, using him for their own pleasure.  
     Dan was extremely keyed up. He loved being used as Brian’s fucktoy, but he had no idea how much he would love being Arin’s. Brian’s cock brushed against his prostate with every other thrust. Dan was so close to cumming, so close to going over that edge and reveling in the sweet bliss, but he knew he couldn’t. Can’t cum until Daddy says so. He could feel Arin’s cock pulsing in his mouth, signaling that he was close to cumming, and listening to the sounds above him, his suspicions were confirmed.  
     “I… I’m going to cum…” Arin moaned, his head dipping down onto Brian’s shoulder.  
     “Cum for me,” Brian murmured, breathing heavily, biting down onto Arin’s neck.  
     Arin came with a shout, pushing Dan down so his nose was flush with Arin’s pubic hair, cumming down his throat. He pulls out, panting, and collapses onto the chair Brian was sitting in earlier.  
     With Arin finished, Brian picked up the pace, eager to hear all the moans and profanities escaping Danny’s mouth. Dan throws his head back, his eyes closing from the pure pleasure he’s receiving.  
     “You enjoying this, baby boy?” Brian groans into Dan’s ear, thrusting harder and harder.  
     “Yes, Daddy, you always feel so good - FUCK - always feel so good inside of me” Dan cries, Brian grabbing onto his throat. “Wanna cum so badly. Please Daddy, please let me cum!”  
     Brian pounds irregularly against his prostate, close to climax. “Yes, Danny, you can cum”  
     Dan’s ass tightens around Brian’s cock as thick ropes of cum shoot out of his dick. He moans loudly, overwhelmed with the pure pleasure he feels as Brian continues to pound into his oversensitive prostate, until the eldest finally cums with a moan.  
     The two collapse against the carpet, fully spent from their orgasms. They stay there for a while, breathing heavily. The silence is comfortable, sweet, loving.  
     Dan stirs, stands up, and beckons the two men towards Brian’s guest room. He figures that if they’re going to cuddle, they better not do it on the gross carpet.  
     Arin smiles as he follows the two older men. His mind is still hazy from the orgasm, but all he knows is that he loves these two men so much, and he can’t wait to see what comes next.


End file.
